Darkwulf
Darkwulf---Werewolf, John Talbain’s renegade cousin. Background When Darkwulf first transformed into a Werewolf he couldn’t handle and went mad becoming a rampaging beast. Since then he has become an outlaw even to his own tribe. A notorious murderer who blackens the name of werewolves everywhere, and he's sided with Dimitri and is counted as a member of his Dark Pack. History After sending Sergei Rustov and his group of mercenaries to attack a meeting between many of the most powerful Vampire families and bloodlines that were conveying in Nerima with a group of specially trained Goya. Dimitri savored his victor. While Morgan reminded him that there were many survivors and those that wouldn’t be at each others throats by morning will be looking to blame Dimitri for his part in bringing it about. That and their new ally. Dimitri wasn’t worried about that especially since their ally had taken casualties as well. As they planned for their attack Dimitri was once again assaulted with a wave of compassion from Kasumi. Shrugging off Morgan’s concern he asked Raptor if she was found yet. Who replied that she was seen at Tofu’s clinic. He also informed him about Natsume’s ascension as the new Slayer. When they heard the sound of Natsume’s fight with Nabiki the Dark Pack left to see how potent Natsume was. Just before leaving Darkwulf thought he smelled his cousin but decided to leave confronting him for another time. Dimitri and his Dark Pack arrived just as the battle of the sisters was progressing once again to an entirely new level and watched it on an adjoining rooftop. As Natsume was too new at her role, too unfamiliar with her own potential to tap into more than a mere two percent of the gift that she has been bequeathed to her by the Powers they focused more of their attention on Nabiki. Dimitri was also interested to see that Donovan and Stein were there as well. After Ranma and Frank finally put and end to their fight Donovan brought everyones attention to the fact that they were there. After exchanging pleasantries they prepared for battle. Just as they were about to attack Dimitri surprised them by revealing that he and Donovan were brothers. Dimitri spread wide his arms and cape and suddenly the shadows congealed around him and suddenly those shadows took on solid dimensions and rained down on them in a shower of pain that caused the Tendo Posse to scatter. Frank was quickly attacked by Darkwulf while Donovan watched over the battle between the Tendo Posse and the Dark Pact deciding when to step in. Even as all of his allies were defeated Darkwulf wasn’t worried as he felt that his regeneration abilities would allow him to hold out against Frank. There fight was interrupted by the arrival of Kasumi and John who wanted to settle the score with his cousin. However by this time Dimitri had seen Ranma’s Kamasenken and decided to decided to kidnap him and leave. This caused Kasumi to finally reveal that she was there and begged Dimitri not to take her brother even offering herself in his stead. Unfortunately Dimitri was too interested in gaining Ranma’s abilities so he just promised that he would come for Kasumi another time. Nabiki and Kasumi were brought out of their despair when Talbain and Frank noticed that all the all of the rest of the Dark Pact was gone as well. Except for Morgan causing Nabiki to theorize that it was because she was the only one who was still conscious. Upon arriving back at the base they began to wonder exactly why Dimitri cut the battle short just to bring Ranma with him. Jumanji was quick to point out that that Ranma was able to hold his own against Dimitri. While impressed with that Dimitri revealed that what he wanted was the secret for how Ranma took out Morgan. Biting Ranma Dimitri gained the secrets of the Senken just as Morgan returned. Morgan was shocked out of her rant about being abandoned by Dimitri excited to have someone to practice on. Dark Pack looked on with mute astonishment as Morgan turned to jello in Dimitri’s arms. Dimitri ordered them that no harm was to come to Ranma as he took Morgan off to explore the full dimensions of his new technique. All three Darkwalkers nodded in sympathy as they new it would be hours before he would stop. Outside of the room Anakaris, used his bandages to create a makeshift listening device, while providing to Jumanji and Darkwulf, a very vivid audio play of what sounded like frantic physical activity going on with great abandon. They were interrupted by a pair of Goya sent by Jeddah to inform Dimitri of their successful capture of Ling-Ko. Ignoring Anakaris’ warning about interrupted the two the Goya was instantly obliterated by Morgan upon opening the door. With the mood ruined Dimitri asked the terrified remaining Goya why he was there. Ignoring Morgan’s pleas to continue Dimitri left to sacrifice the Blood Queen. Promising the horrified Morgan that they could continue in an hour. as they headed to Jedah Dimitri asked wear Raptor was but no one had seen him in an hour. As Dimitri complained about how long the ritual was taking as well as the fact that Morgan wasn’t there Darkwulf and Anakaris tried to calm him down while Pyron just taunted him for his impatience. Still trying to keep him calm the two mentioned that it wasn’t that Morgan hadn’t showed up given what he did to her. In response to Pyron’s skepticism by demonstrating the on Lilith. When Dimitri moved on to the bound Ling-Ko and began to relentlessly torture her Jeddah tried to stop him saying that he was going to far. This got Dimitri to realize that he was being corrupted by the power of the Senken. . By this point Happosai had arrived. Calling Dimitri and Jeddah out for torturing Ling-Ko using the technique before anyone could stop him Happosai allowed the Vampire Queen her release. So great was the energy that she radiated that her metal bonds were snapped like brittle ice, the titanium steel shattering as Ling-Ko sat up and shook with unholy emotion. As Ling-Ko was on the ground rolling with wave after wave of residual lust, fingering herself furiously while glaring up a storm in Dimitri's direction. Jeddah called to his own minions to capture while Pyron and Dimitri decided to deal with Happosai. Only when Dimitri lunged for Happosai he found himself propelled forward face-first into the altar. Pyron was blasting away at Happosai with flaming attacks that seemed to just barely miss the annoying old man who somehow seemed to anticipate his attacks before they were fully executed. Jeddah was looking quite perturbed and alarmed while Darkwulf and Anakaris hovered back and tried to avoid being casualties of the collateral damage. Upon arriving Frank engaged Darkwulf in hand-to-hand battle, trading blows on an order of thirty times-plus the strength of a normal pair of fighters, even while Keiko was busy fending off the attacks by Anakaris, who attempted to wrap her in bandages while she avoided his attacks and came back at him like a whirling dervish. Though they both ceased fighting when Gunther arrived Frank at the shock of seeing his nephew tearing up the field with heavy caliber weapons fire while Darkwulf stopped out of sympathy for Dimitri turning him into some mindless robot. As Anakaris boasted to his latest helpless victim Keiko in an effort to distract him insulted his name and how it sounded like a girls. While initially angry what truly caused Anakaris to lose his grip on his attack was the fact that Darkwulf agreed with her. Keiko was quick to seize the opportunity and broke free and unleashed the Shadow Skill technique Storm. Darkwulf was left to morn his fallen friend. However he quickly recovered when Dimitri followed Jeddah into the Interim realm when he looked around and realized that all of his allies were defeated. He also realized that his cousin was there as well when John gripped Darkwulf by the scruff of his neck and forced him down into the dirt, driving his muzzle into the compacted earth while holding him there with one arm twisted behind the renegade's back. When Raptor arrived to transport the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls to the Interim Realm to aid their allies they were surprised Morgan holding a blue-faced Jeddah at arms length. Their confusion was only multiplied when Dimitri and Pyron started discussed their contingencies in case the other betrayed them leading everyone to wonder who was betraying who. Frank tried to put a stop to the argument by reminding them of the hoard of Rakshasa. Dimitri wasn’t worried until Darkwulf and Bee informed him that all of his minions were dead. Unfortunately by this time Jeddah had recovered his bearings and sacrificed himself to complete the spell. Everyone quickly got over their shock by the realization that his death set in motion Mor'ghul’s release. Despite this once his father made his presence known Dimitri remained defiant causing his Dark Pact to immediately tried to stop him as they no longer had the advantage. However Dimitri ignored them as he had waited to long to back out now. Unfortunately Mor’ghul had no interest in Dimitri so after taking him out he unleashed his hoard of Rakshasa for the others to deal with allowing him to focus his attention on Kasumi. Darkwulf, Raptor, Lilith and the half-cyborg Gunther quickly found themselves cutoff from the rest of their party standing in a defensive ring facing a horde of demons. As they were arguing about their predicament they were rescued by Anita who cleared a space through the horde of Rakshasa. Displaying the barest hint of annoyance in her voice Anita explained that they needed to go find Donovan if they wanted to help Dimitri and Morgan. When Lilith asked why she would do such a thing given her hatred of Dimitri Anita answered that there were more important things at stake like survival. Raptor quickly agreed that she had a point. As they started forward so did Gunther, albeit the towering Cyborg moved grudgingly with a halting, mechanical gait, keeping pace by din of his long stride rather than any great haste on his part as he easily kept up with Anita. Anita and her oddly mismatched entourage arrived right after Nabiki realized that her hair had been cut off and a wave of force washed over them, broken only by the mental shields of the young Psionic. The area around Nabiki was a swirling vortex of intensive energies into which no Rakshasa dared to tread, and the few that had been slow to evacuate the immediate zone were vaporized like hot soap bubbles in the blazing ciracco of elemental life essence. Nabiki hardly seemed aware of what she was doing until Kasumi stopped her and informed her that she convinced Mor'ghul to withdraw. With that taken care off Lilith brought up the fact that most of the women were still naked. However Hood wasn’t the least bit ashamed flashing herself with arms spread widely. Though she did remind Lilith that she could just conjure herself up some food. Darkwulf tied to mention that they would only last as long as they were in Limbo but Raptor stopped him. Kasumi then turned to the other demanding that the violence stop turning her gaze to those who tried to argue. Donovan who had been watching her the entire time with the eye of one who read the affirmation of his earlier judgment agreed with her that it was time to leave when she turned her gaze to him. Anita agreed as well her own silent resolve marred by just the barest hints of impatience. As they were leaving Raptor nervously apologized to Dimitri over the fact that he and Darkwulf were late to the battle only for both to swallow nervously when Dimitri made a mental note to maim the both of them later. After they exited the dimensional gate and greeted their friends and family Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her as she was led to believe that she was a clone. When she realized that Lilith was in fact her daughter Dimitri took the opportunity to grab Genma figuring that as the master of both Ranma and Nabiki absorbing his knowledge would make him even stronger. Unfortunately for Dimitri he also ended up absorbing Genma’s curse making him relatively easy to deal with. Raptor and Darkwulf tried to use this as a distraction to leave only to find the both of them transfixed to the spot as Kasumi turned a glance in their direction. Both Zombie and Werewolf remained rooted to the spot, both gulping as if given a death threat, which indeed would have been preferable to the unwavering regard that Kasumi paid in their direction. By this point the Enforcer’s returned to take Dimitri into custody with Vlad arriving soon after they left. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of his domain he focused on those more fit for his judgment beginning with the, Lord of the Zombies and former Minion to Lord Ozumo. Before the astonished eyes of Darkwulf Drakul banished his Immortal essence to another plane more suited to his nature. Allowing him to work off the bad karma of his many sins and find the path of redemption by his own means. Unfortunately as a renegade who betrayed his own pack, a kinslayer and oath breaker Vlad was not so lenient with Darkwulf. all at once the ground beneath his clawed feet dissolved, and all at once tentacled arms rose up to wrap themselves around his limbs and torso, drawing him down into the pit as it swallowed him whole mere seconds later, the plaintive wine of his howl lingering on seconds beyond his physical passing. Category:Continuum-59343921